The Door of Mystery
The Door to Mystery was the second chapter of the Devilman Lady manga by Go Nagai. Story The chapter begins with Hiroko Yashiro, one of the students that survived the massacre at the mountain lodge waking from a coma, after being bombarded by strange visions of monsters, among the monsters being her teacher Jun Fudo in the guise of a nude devil. Once regaining her senses, Yashiro is met by her mother, father and Jun. Initially she is frightened to see her teacher, but her parents calm her down saying that Jun had valiantly saved her and several of the other students, though the majority were tragically slain in a fire, a cover story given to hide the evidence of the Devil Beasts. Afterwards we see a scene in a busy train. A pervert attempts to grab the ass of a girl, but before he does his hand warps into something strange, bestial. Once the train arrives at its station the man runs to a bathroom to examine it, only to see his hand returned to normal. While relived, he cant help but shake a feeling of impending change. At Jun's apartment, her brother, Hikaru congratulates his sister on her fast recovery before leaving for school. At the same time, Jun worries about the changes to her body, and thinks about the harrowing events at the mountain lodge. Suddenly a secret door opens in her room, much to Jun's surprise and Lan Asuka walks in. Lan teases Jun a bit before asking her to come with her to meet someone. Jun follows, and much to her surprise she see's her father, Masato sitting before her. Nearby, a pair of homeless men are foraging for food when one of them suddenly goes through a bestial change. Back in the apartment, Masato informs Jun that he and his wife were responsible for transforming Jun into Devilman Lady through a series of drugs. Jun panics and begins transforming, seeing his daughter in distress, Masato embraces Jun and tells her that they did it to protect her, to save her from the impending danger of the Devil Beasts. In the past few years, their number had grown in mass, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep them secret. He tells her of the Samuelson Institute, which had discovered the origins of the Devil Beasts, and identified their rapidly altered D.N.A., Masato offers the idea that this was simply the next step in the evolution of humanity. A squad of H.A. Troopers drive through the night after receiving an alert of a rampant Devil Beast. They're arrival is to late however as the Devil Beast breaks through a jewellery store and kills several policemen as it fled. Skulking in the alleyways, the villain begins to think to itself about its new grand power, and decides he wants to abuse it a rape his co-worker Jun Fudo. Back with Jun, her father introduces her to his organisation, the Human Alliance, that served as the final defence against the menace of the Devil beasts. He tells Jun how he and his wife drugged Jun's food for several years to induce the Devilman with her, and asks her to join his service as a member of the Human Alliance, and protect humanity against the Devil Beasts. Embracing her father, Jun accepts. In the morning Jun eats breakfast with Hikaru and jokes with him, at the same time Masato arrives at a plane and leaves for America with his wife, hoping he had done the right thing. Characters *Jun Fudo *Lan Asuka *Masato Fudo *Jewel Store Devil Beast *Unnamed Pervert Devilman *Ara *Hikaru Fudo *Maria Fudo *Hiroko Yashiro *Mr. Yashiro *Mrs. Yashiro *Nakamura (Flashback) *Burly Greater East Asian Student (Flashback) *Thin Greater East Asian Student (Flashback)Category:Chapters Category:Devilman Lady Chapters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)